Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth. In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Providing such an array of functionality in a single device provides users with a variety of options in selecting appropriate wireless communications technologies or wireless networks to perform wireless communications tasks. When communicating, it is advantageous to select, manually or automatically, a wireless network based on device, network or other conditions to improve performance and user experience. As a result, it is desirable to enhance the dynamic selection of wireless communications technologies or networks. For example, it may be advantageous to dynamically select a wireless communication technology or wireless network using feature set information for one or more wireless networks. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to improve the selection and management of wireless connections.